Eye of Terror, Heart of Fear
by Akumakun42
Summary: We follow the footsteps of Uriel Ventris and his Sergeant Pasanius as they battle an armada of Orks with the help of fellow Ultramarines. Uriel combats the dreaded Honsou, a villain from his past. What path will he take to succeed? Updated every month.
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or have the rights to Warhammer 40k, any of the creations of Graham Mcneill, or any of the books written by Graham Mcneill. This story is merely a continuation of the Uriel Ventris Trilogy. This is in my view how the story continued after Uriel's encounter on Medrengard.


	2. Introduction

_"IT IS THE 41stmillenium. For more than a hundred centuries the Emperor has sat immobile on the Golden Throne of Earth. He is the master of man kind by the will of the gods, and master of a million worlds by the might of his inexhaustible armies. He is a rotting carcass writhing invisibly with power from the Dark Age of Technology. He is the Carrion Lord of the Imperium for whom a thousand souls are sacrificed every day, so that he may never truly die._

_YET EVEN IN his deathless state, the Emperor continues his eternal vigilance. Mighty battlefleets cross the daemon-infested miasma of the warp, the only route between distant stars, their way lit by the Astronomican, the psychic manifestation of the Emperor's will. Vast armies give battle in his name on uncounted worlds. Greatest amongst his soldiers are the Adeptus Astartes, the Space Marines, bio-engineered super-warriors. Their comrades in arms are legion: the Imperial Guard and countless planetary defense forces, the ever-vigilant Inquisition and the tech-priests of the Adeptus Mechanicus to name only a few. But for all their multitudes, they are barely enough to hold off the ever-present threat from aliens, heretics, mutants - and worse._

_TO BE A man in such times is to be one amongst untold billions. It is to live in the cruelest and most bloody regime imaginable. These are the tales of those times. Forget the power of technology and science, for so much has been forgotten, never to be relearned. Forget the promise of progress and understanding, for in the grim dark future there is only war. There is no peace amongst the stars, only an eternity of carnage and slaughter, and the laughter of thirsting gods."_


	3. Onslaught

**Chapter 1: Onslaught **

Ork bodies amassed on the hill as a mighty Reaver Titan towered over the battlefield. Shouts and shrill battle chants could be heard as masses of Orks rushed out from the cover of muddy trenches.

The battle-scarred Titan began to scream as its various mechanisms came to life. The giant mecha's heavy cannon hammered out shell after shell into the onslaught of bodies. Where one Ork fell, ten replaced the fallen comrade. A small band of Orks raided the Titan from the side only to wind up scratching the mighty machine as it ripped their bodies in half with the bullets from its dual cutters. One particularly ugly Ork with a face as scarred as a volcanic rift came charging from behind a building armed with a massive rocket launcher. He hunkered down on his brute limbs and fired a missile that impacted the face of the Titan. The rune-covered armor of the Titan immediately buckled under the explosion sending its crew into the chaos of the warp.

Uriel Ventris slammed his fist into the face of an Ork crushing the beast's nose beneath his mighty fist. The Ork, attempting to rise, was ripped to shreds by Uriel's bolter and let out a dying gurgle. Uriel's sergeant, Pasanius, was busy with his flamer, torching the remaining Orks that had assaulted the Ultramarine's base on the human world of Vulkan. With a grim frown, Uriel observed his surroundings. Bloodied bodies littered the floor of the citadel. The blood had gathered into slick pools that had caused many Space Marines to clumsily fall to the ground. Why were the Orks here, though, Uriel wondered?

Just recently Vulkan had fallen prey to an Ork WAAAGH! Humans greatly feared this massive invasion. These greenskins were tougher than most that Uriel had faced in the past. This time they were acting different and were not using their full force to invade and scourge the planet of life. Instead, it seemed as though they were protecting something. Uriel's comlink buzzed with chatter, and he snapped back into reality.

"Uriel, are you all right? You look pale what is bothering you?" shouted his sergeant, Pasanius, "You aren't going soft on me now are you, and here I thought you would outdo me in bravery!"

Something was wrong and Uriel knew it. His gut was wrenching, and he had a terrible feeling of dread similar to the terror and fear he had felt when he had faced and defeated the Nightbringer, the necron god, nearly fifty years ago. Within the past few months, Uriel had been suffering through wretched nightmares of his time spent on Medrengard and of the absolute horror of chaos. In the more recent days as he and his fellow Ultramarines had dropped on Vulkan, he had felt the presence of an old nemesis. As he looked up at Pasanius, a visage flashed in his eyes of Honsou, the dreaded Iron Warrior, who had commanded a legion of troops on Medrengard. Uriel had led a daring assault on the Chaos Marine's citadel and brought it to ruin. Uriel's face went pale as the mighty Space Marine toppled to the ground. Pasanius rushed over and gripped Uriel's arm and peered into his eyes.

As he lifted up Uriel, Pasanius hissed "I haven't seen you like this since Medrengard. Uriel, I am your friend. Tell me what is wrong with you. We both have experienced things that no other in the Ultramarine chapter could ever undergo. What do you feel?" Pasanius whispered the last words so only Uriel could hear them.

Clearing his throat, Uriel replied, "These Orks are different. They are more organized and are very well-equipped. Something else must have an influence here. I have a horrible taste in my mouth, my stomach churns while my brain debates whether these events are manipulated." Uriel shrugged Pasanius off. The Space Marine's lungs tightened and his genetically altered super-brain was using all of its power as he pondered over the various scenarios for these strange events. "I have been having nightmares, Pasanius, of our time spent on Medrengard and of the Nightbringer."

"When did they start? How bad have they been and why did you not tell me earlier?"

"I was afraid. Can you imagine that? I was unsure at first about what the nightmares meant, but I am certain now they have something to do with this planet and with what we are experiencing even now. The dreams of Medrengard were of the Heart of Blood, the Omphalos Daemonium, and most frightening, Honsou."

"You don't think-," Pasanius was interrupted as another Space Marine walked into the room. For several moments, the room was completely silent until the grunt marine gave Uriel information that his superior wanted to debrief with him. As the grunt walked off, the whizzing and chirping of computers filled the air as a silence hovered between the two marines. "He is here isn't he, Uriel?" muttered Pasanius as he brought his eyes up to Uriel's.

The Thunderhawk, a massive transport ship armed with several cannons and guns, blasted off into the distance as Uriel knelt to the ground. Pasanius and the other Space Marines assigned to his squad were setting up a defensive perimeter in the shadow of a massive temple.

The temple itself was of High Gothic Imperial design. High buttresses supported the charcoal-colored roof, and gargantuan rune symbols glimmered from the walls of the temple. The walls themselves were nearly ten times the height of Uriel and dominated the landscape. Several spires shot out from the roof and scratched at the heavens. The temple itself though was made of a hardened black stone that altered its color depending on how one looked at it. Uriel glanced at his reflection in the stone and was shocked to see the hundreds of course wrinkles that littlered his face and brow. He almost didn't recognize himself.

Uriel didn't like the mission they had been sent on. There wasn't a single noise beyond that of the routine chatter on the comlink marking cleared areas and safe passages. Uriel's squad needed to get inside this temple. An invaluable artifact was inside, one that dated back to the Horus Heresy. It had to be recovered before the Orks or something worse put their impure hands on it.

There was still no sign of any life as the squad passed through one of the many side archways. Uriel shuffled past a fellow Ultramarine, Tesram. Tesram had just recently been appointed a Space Marine after his body had adjusted to the gene-seed place inside him. The youngling was inexperienced compared to a hardened Space Marine, but the lad had seen more fighting than a normal battle weary soldier in the Imperial Guard.

Uriel's face was tense as he gave the order to move in to the next room. Still nothing, not even a temple priest or crier.

Something was worrying Uriel. An iron taste entered his mouth as he realized he bit his tongue, but his superior body was already repairing the wound and within seconds not even a scar was left. Just then, out of the corner of his eye, Uriel saw a shadow passing over one of his comrades. It wasn't preparing to attack, but was simply stalking. Uriel did not want to give away that his enemy had been noticed and continued peering through the room as if nothing was wrong. He, however, raised his hand in a motion signaling to the squad that they were about to be led into an ambush.

Blood splattered onto the floor as a blur smashed into one of the Space Marines. Uriel soon recognized the horrid appearance. A Chaos Marine standing tall and mighty crouched over the body of the fallen Ultramarine. Moments later several others joined their comrade.

"Dammit! I knew the Orks weren't behind this!" shouted Uriel as he hit the rune on his chain sword.

He rushed forward like a bull without fear and sliced into the first Chaos Marine. In seconds his fellow Space Marines had joined the fray, spilling the guts and cutting through the wicked armor of their enemies. One of the Chaos Marines that was larger than the rest was crushing Ultramarines left and right. In only one minute of combat, Uriel, Pasanius, and the young grunt, Tesram, were left facing this mighty warrior. The Chaos Marine let his sword fall to the ground as he lifted his armored hands up to remove his death helm.

A cold, chilling voice burrowed through Uriel's veins, " It's been a long time hasn't it? Uriel Ventris, Captain within the Adeptus Astartes chapter of the Ultramarines, Medrengard was fun. Wouldn't you agree? I rebuilt my citadel soon after you left. Since then I have been so eager to meet with you and introduce you to my new champion." As the mask was removed, Uriel's gaze fell upon the brazen face of Warlord Honsou. Uriel's body was frozen in place as if he was cast in stone. A bead of sweat hit the floor as Uriel prayed for some guidance from the Emperor. This enemy, this cunning and ruthlessly evil man, stood only feet away, laughing maniacally.

Tesram howled in fury as the Ultramarine charged at Honsou. The great Iron Warrior kicked Tesram aside. Honsou slowly made his way over to Tesram's broken body. "You are an abomination!" clamored Tesram as he spit out a wad of blood.

"Thank you, little Space Marine," snickered Honsou. Tesram was lifted to his feet by the Iron Warrior who smiled, crushing the Space Marine's head with a flick of his wrist. Uriel twisted his face in disgust as the sound of cracking bone and ripping of flesh filled the room. Honsou turned to Uriel and teased, "Well, I think it is about time I showed you my champion," Honsou made a swift hand movement and five more Iron Warriors entered the room. "Azrael, take the Eye of Horus to the ship and prepare for departure. Also, summon the fleet and have them cripple the Imperial Battlefleet. Make sure the _Iron Glory _leads the assault. Champion remain with me," declared Honsou, "Make sure you reward the Orks for their stalwart devotion to our cause."

Uriel's mind raced for a way to keep the Iron Warrior from leaving with this artifact that he labeled The Eye of Horus. If it was named after the Primarch traitor Horus, then it must be filled with that evil man's malice and hatred. Uriel deemed it necessary to destroy the abomination before it reach the hands of those who could utilize whatever power it contained. He rose to his feet and placed his thumb over the activation rune of his chainsword. Uriel nodded towards Pasanius, who prepared his lascannon for an attack. As Honsou turned towards Uriel the Space Marine activated the sword causing the chains to scream in bliss hoping to bite into flesh. The chainsword struck Honsou's armor, and a shrill scratching sound echoed through the room as the Iron Warrior's eyes grew wide. However, Honsou wasn't phased, instead he began to laugh more as the blade began tearing through the flesh of his shoulder ripping apart several layers of muscle and shredding a tendon. Blood splashed into Uriel's face temporarily blinding him. The Iron Warrior lashed out with his fist and pinned Uriel against the wall. "You really amuse me, Ventris. Even though all odds are against you, you are willing to dole out the emperor's divine justice," sputtered Honsou as a river of blood spilled from his mouth, "This has persisted for too long, I must attend to the Eye, but first, I would like you to meet my greatest warrior." Honsou turned and raised his hand in a fashion that pointed towards one of the other Iron Warriors. This Chaos Warrior marched forward and removed his mask. Uriel was in disbelief as his eyes opened wide. The Chaos Marine's face was familiar. After all, it was Uriel's face.


End file.
